A rechargeable apparatus is an apparatus that comprises a rechargeable energy store for storing energy used for its operation. The rechargeable energy store may, for example, be a rechargeable battery cell or cells.
A charging apparatus may be used to transfer energy to the rechargeable apparatus and recharge the energy store.